Demasiado Caluroso
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: Su cara ardee por el calor que hace dentro de su cuarto. Al salir a la ventana su cara va a seguir ardiendo, pero ahora por la verguenza.


Gente del Fandom de Inazuma Eleven... ¡¿Cómo es posible que no haya ni un sólo fanart y casi nada de material de Fubuki y Tachimukai?! ¡Si son las dos cosas más lindas que tiene IE! ;ÀÁ;)9 Deshonor, deshonor para ustedes, sus familias y sus vacas.

Vengo a dejar este regalito para el fandom... espero que al menos haya alguien más que los shipee, digo, si son hermosos. Arriba el Crack, arriba Pan de Leche x Cinnamon Roll(?)

 **Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no son de mi propiedad, sino de Level-5. pero mientras pueda voy a escribir de ellos(?)**

 **Este Fandic participa en el Reto: ¡ _Qué viva el crack!_ del Foro  Multifandom is the new Black.**

Ojalá lo disfruten y no me vayan a matar las fans(?)

* * *

Caliente.

Está demasiado caliente ahí dentro.

 _¡El verano es divertido!,_ dicen todos, _¡pero hace un calor de los mil demonios y te jodes si no tienes un aire acondicionado!_ , es lo que siempre olvidan mencionar.

Es realmente horrible, ni porque se haya duchado tres veces con todo y cubitos de hielo, ¡nada! Hace demasiado puto calor.

Suficiente. La ventana, que entre algo de aire por lo menos, recién se vistió y ya vuelte a empezar a sudar.

Desagradable.

Con cierto desespero, y como si su vida dependiera de ellos, el castaño se acerca presurosamente y aparta las cortinas para abrir la ventana. Asoma la cabeza, el aire fresco le hace cosquillas y le refresca; deja escapar un suspiro, aliviado. ¡Justo eso necesitaba!

-Tachimukai- Alza la mirada al escuchar su nombre, encontrándose ahí con el platinado, quien le mira fijamente y con una amable sonrisa- Buenas noches

El más joven le devuelve sonrisa y el saludo con un gesto de la mano- Buenas noches, Fubuki

-¿Hace calor ahí?

-Demasiado para poder soportarlo- Gimotea con una expresión lastimera

Observa al mayor con un poco más de atención, notando que lleva pantalones largos y una camiseta de mangas. Y él que tiene una de tirantes y shorts y se muere.

-¿Tú no tienes calor?

El níveo se encoge de hombros, sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto.

-No realmente, aquí dentro está fresco- Señala por encima de su hombro el interior de la habitación, y tras de él se divisa el aireacondicionado

Tachimukai siente por primera vez que quiere ir a la casa de alguien por mero interés. Con razón fuera de la ventana hace fresco.

-¿Y no deberías tener la ventana cerrada? Se va a escapar el aire- De nuevo recibe un encogimiento de hombros

-De todos modos Atsuya va a apagarlo pronto, le da mucho frío después de un rato- Mira de soslayo a su hermano, echado en la cama envuelto en las sábanas, como si fuera un capullo

-No lo entiendo, con este calor no me molestaría que pusieran el aire a 16 grados- Un quejido escapa de su boca al mismo tiempo que baja la mirada, el calor no tiene buenos efectos que Yuuki Tachimukai

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, el mayor de los Fubuki vuelve a hablar, llamando nuevamente la atención del ojiazul- ¿Quieres venir?

-¿Eh? ¡N-No...! Es decir... quiero decir...- El rostro del castaño está completamente encendido de un rojo vivo, avergonzado, y el níveo suelta una suave risa, divertido- Lo siento

-No te preocupes- Hace gesto con la mano, restándole importancia, y decide bajar un poco la voz luego de oír un gruñido de su hermano

-Qui-Quizá mañana...- Sus dedos se enredan, jugando con ellos a un mini tira y afloja mientras agacha la cabeza un poco- sí, mañana... me gustaría decirte algo... ¡p-pero no hoy...! Por favor- Aclara un poco su garganta, dejando sus manos quietas y alzando una vez más la mirada

-Me parece bien. A mí también me gustaría decirte algo- La sonrisa del platinado se ensancha un poco, clavando su mirada grisacea en la azulina del más joven, provocando un escalofrío y que el nerviosismo regrese con más fuerza- Pero supongo que no será hoy

El pobre chico desvía la mirada, demasiado abochornado como para poder mantenerla por mucho más tiempo. Fubuki estira el brazo lo suficiente para que lo vea y comienza agitarlo frente a su rostro.

Cuando vuelve a tener su atención, le dedica una última sonrisa, agitando su mano esta vez como gesto de despedida- Que tengas buena noche, me iré a dormir

-Sí. Buenas noches también- Le devuelve la sonrisa antes de girarse y encamianrse una vez más a su calurosa habitación

-Hey- El platinado le llama bajo, sólo para conseguir que se gire un poco y ver su rostro- Hasta mañana, Yuuki

Con eso dicho, regresa dentro de su habitación.

El mencionado no consigue procesar del todo. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Lo acaba de llamar por su primer nombre.

Su cara vuelve a encenderse de la vergüenza, incluso más que antes, y siente un calor horrible sin haber entrado aún al cuarto. Su cabeza echa humo, podría jurarlo, capaz se le ha fundido un fusible al pobre chico.

Saliendo de su estupor al oír la ventana cerrarse, toma una bocanada de aire, sintiendo que se ahogaría de no hacerlo- ¡Has-Hasta mañana, Shiro...!- Sí, lo ha dicho. Acaba de llamarlo también por su primer nombre. Ahora siente que se va a morir de la pena

-¡Vete a dormir ya, Tachimukai!

-¡P-PERDONA, ATSUYA!

Y así, tras oír el gruñido y regaño del menor de los Fubuki, el castaño regresa a su habitación aún tan rojo como el tomate más maduro de la huerta.

* * *

Well, es algo corto, pero contribuyo con el fandom, con crack(?) Y en serio aún no supero que no haya nada de ellos dos ._. Si son tan hermosos, Dios...

Pero bueno, como dicen por ahí: Si falta algo no lo diga, traigalo(?)

Se agradecen sus lecturas, rws, favs y follows uwu

 **An**


End file.
